warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitchell
Mitchell is a black molly. Description Appearance : Character :At first glance, Mitchell can appear to be a funny and a 'gentlemen' type of cat. She has a funny sense of humor, often finding the lighter side to topics easier to talk about. Though she only seems this way around those she is very comfortable with, now having trouble to pull this out to strangers. If able to get along with others, the she-cat tends to tread lightly. As she doesn't care much for others that she most likely wont meet again, seeing as she herself is a somewhat secluded cat. Her easy going shell is welcoming when you see it, she offers help and directions if need be. :Her mood and personality shifts slightly around strangers. She isn't friendly and tends to seem somewhat paranoid, mainly because she is never overly sure if the other in question friend or foe. Her weariness is a natural defense that she had built up after numerous problems. Mitchell isn't good around strangers, mainly due to the little faith she can have in herself. It annoys her that she ruins it for herself and anyone who wants to befriend her. she often tells others she is dangerous, and sometimes will show her 'true self' in order to scare them away, if they begin to annoy her. :Mitchell can become very violent if rubbed the wrong way. It is essentially a different being taking control whenever she shifts into her anger. Her anger is often feared, and not many escape the wrath. Many believe they have seen her true anger, but the she-cat knows that those stories are far from truth. When she was younger, she was hot-headed and would merely make snappy comebacks before storming off. As she grew, the she-cat would begin to hurt others with more then words, turning more violent since being taken in by Herrick. Mitchell essentially loses her mind due to the anger, and when it fades away she can be left with guilt and numerous other emotions. :She is also protective of her loved ones, or the ones that are left. The she-cat is very close to those she has left, that being not many. Due to her condition or curse, Mitchell watched as most of her friends all passed away either from sickness, old age or simply being killed. Her protectiveness, however does not interfere with their lives. She simply will stand and watch, but if need be is the one to jump into action. The she-cat cannot stand to see her loved ones hurt, especially after certain events that still tend to haunt her in her dreams. Mitchell, because of that reason and many others often reassures herself that her family is now safe, both living and dead. :The she-cat can also tend to sulk for long periods of time. Her sulks are rare, but when they do occur, they are simply long periods of time with no words spoken. The sulks are more or so reflections on times Mitchell has tried long and hard to forget, but cannot due to unknown reasons. Also during these times, she doesn't tend to eat but rather only drink. As she notes her stomach to be unsettled for a majority of the time spent. The she-cat tends to over think her memories, trying to remember every little detail of why they stick around like a bad smell almost. But, it mainly ends in vain and she eventually comes out of the sulk with some persuasion and a bit of tender love and care. :The she-cat also has a very thick, Irish accent. It is more notable in her voice when she is angry or stressed and tends to scare come people. Mitchell likes the sound of her voice, and sometimes talks simply to hear it. Other times, she hates to have such a strong voice when angry and tries to avoid any stress or annoying aspects of her daily life. Her accent is noted to be weaker if she is sad or tired, and often loses its large volume and becomes somewhat regular. It tends to compliment her mate's Kiwi accent, which she finds adorable. It is unknown how her accent is still present in the current days, due to her time around the more average way of speaking. Her voice is also rather deep and is more masculine than feminine. Skills : Biography Kittenhood :She is born to Donleavy III and Darcy, the leaders of Seven Devils/Donleavy's Clan. The kit is the sole kit of the litter, and named by her father as his heir. Adolescence Adulthood Pedigree Mates: :Bragi: Deceased; Residence Unknown Father: :Donleavy III: Deceased; Residence Unknown Mother: :Darcy: Deceased; Residence Unknown Aunt: :Janice: Deceased; Residence Unknown Grandfather: :Donleavy II: Deceased; Residence Unknown Ancestor: :Donleavy I: Deceased; Residence Unknown Relationships Family Donleavy III: :Mitchell had an easy relationship with her father. He was a very stern and powerful cat in her own eyes and found it hard to show his feelings. The original relationship between father and daughter, was based more around the frequent training and lessons the she-cat was given in order to step up later in life. She found it hard to see if he did love her like a daughter, and at one stage believed it didn't exist. After his death however, Mitchell grew to understand how he treated her and began to understand much more about her father. Most of her current, now late relationship has formed since becoming a parent herself. She tends to look back on her own upbringing and knowledge to remember her father's words, as the meaning becomes clearer slowly. Darcy: :Mitchell cannot stand to think of what she did to her own mother, the pain still raw. She can't blame anyone but her own self, but remembers Herrick comforting her afterwards. She was told it was hunger that drove her to kill her mother, and now she knows it was despite all the doubt she held in that reason. Because of this it was hard to return back to lead her father's Clan, and later left it in ruins to hide. Her mother's death pains her so much due to how close they were. The mother and daughter bond was strong between Mitchell and Darcy, as this is proven in the hesitation and internal struggle that happened before the deed. Notable Falconstar : Dunnockpaw : Ivan : Friends Annie : Daisy : Acquaintances Herrick : Love Interests Bragi : Enemies Herrick : Seth : Other Cara : Indunn : Joesph : Hetty : Quotes Trivia *Mitchell is named after John Mitchell, a character from the TV series, Being Human BBC. She is the gender bent version however, but is still like him in through her personality and mannerisms. Their likeness goes to the extent of having an Irish accent and having a voice similar to the actor, Aidan Turner. You could also say she is named after her roleplayer as well. *Her roleplayer likes to believe that Mitchell has numerous songs and fanmixes that can describe her, however the most notable would be Sigh No More. Namely due to it appearing in the actual TV show, and what the song is about in general. Images Life 530px Pixels Category:Toms Category:Major Character